Marked disorganization of cardiac muscle cells in the ventricular septum is a highly specific (as well as sensitive) marker for hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Although septal disorganization may occur in patients with aortic or pulmonic atresia (as well as other congenital heart malformations) the areas of septum involved are usually extremely small.